


The Lusty Days of a Mystic Messyenger

by Lokiiwood (undersans)



Series: Mystic Messenger Lost Days [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersans/pseuds/Lokiiwood
Summary: A collection of one-shot SUPER SMUT stories to enjoy at my (and your) own pace. Each chapter is labeled with the story's primary character/ship for you to find your favorites. Contains various spoilers and all sorts of disgusting (or enlightening) fetish-y nonsense.UPDATE: 2018.06.17 - I will now be uploading one-shots as their own works, so please subscribe to me (Lokiiwood) for more :)





	1. Seven/Zen: Halloween with the Agent of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven and Zen celebrate Halloween together at the bar.  
> \---  
> Contains: Anal sex, oral sex, crossdressing, and a drunk Zen

“Seven, you’ve done a lot of dumb things but this is hands down the dumbest one yet.”

Vanderwood sat hunched over in his chair, avoiding eye contact with Agent 707 – or according to him – Agent of Love. It was Halloween and Seven was going out with a friend, crossdressing as a sexy agent. It was the worst thing he’d ever witnessed and Vanderwood was too stunned and appalled to stop him. Seven really did look like a conventionally attractive woman. His heels were flawless, his makeup was on-point, and he had the time to build himself plates under his skin-tight outfit that gave him the very realistic appearance of D-cups. He was in a black catsuit with a utility belt of various items, including his wallet and phone. It would look well-made to the general public as an agent’s belt, but that was because it was real.

Sigh. This was _not_ what disguise training was meant for, but he certainly was using it. If Vanderwood didn’t know him, he would’ve easily been fooled even with his training. “Mary, lighten up. This is the one time of the year I can be myself and draw attention! I can tell people I’m a sexy agent and it’s OK! Halloween is amazing!” He practiced his ‘feminine’ voice, giggling and spinning around, fluffing out his long, red, curly wig.

“Agent of Love! Agent of Love! Mwah!”

Vanderwood rolled his eyes, he had no energy to argue with the heretic. “Thanks for not taser-laser-ing me and covering,” Seven sighed. “Doesn’t mean it still won’t happen if you don’t just hurry up and leave,” Vanderwood grumbled, straightening up in the chair to start working with Seven’s computers. “Bye bye, baby!” Seven said, blowing a kiss and rushing out the door.

As soon as he left, Vanderwood stood up and made his way to the fridge. He needed a drink.

…

This was going to be a long night. Seven – no, Agent of Love – was disgustingly gorgeous. Zen stared at Seven as he put away his phone, finally having found each other in the crowd. As an actor, Zen liked dressing up, but he rarely found himself actually going out to Halloween parties since he was usually acting for Halloween specials. He was surprised Seven had called him, considering the guy hardly left his house or met up with the RFA outside of parties. But apparently, this was extremely important to Seven so Zen had made room for him, canceling his plans when no one else would. Zen stood in the crowd, dressed down but appropriately. He wore a black tuxedo with fake vampire teeth, deciding that if he was going to be walking around the city for hours he wanted something warm and comfortable.

“What do you think?” Agent of Love said with a wink and purposeful head tilt. He was trying to be ‘cute.’

“I’m horrified, Seven,” Zen said with a sigh.

“You can at least say I look cute,” he pouted.

Zen rolled his eyes. “The chatroom was bad enough, now I have to parade you around? What if someone gets the wrong idea?”

Seven laughed. Zen’s eye twitched, Seven had been practicing a girly laugh. Exactly how far did he intend to go?

“It’s one night, Zenny~”

“No, no, absolutely not, don’t call me that.”

“It’s fine, alright? If anyone asks, we’re childhood friends. Oh! Or maybe cousins?”

“Being related to you is a definite no. Friends is a stretch, but I’ll accept it.”

Seven pouted and wrapped his arms around one of Zen’s. “Don’t be mean to a pretty girl, yeah?” His ‘breasts’ poked into Zen. Zen fully intended to snatch his arm back, but as a group of women passed him with wide eyes, he decided against it. He was a gentleman, he wouldn’t appear to be rude in public. _Even if Seven wasn’t really a lovely lady._ He sighed. He was stuck. “Lead the way, Agent of Love.”

As soon as he gave the go-ahead, things went a lot more smoothly than he expected. Seven was remarkably charming, creating and holding conversations as if he really was an affectionate woman. Men and woman alike complimented his outfit and although a few wanted pictures, he had such nice ways of turning them down. He was goofy and cute, but for some reason it wasn’t nearly as obnoxious as in the chatroom.

Zen hated it.

He knew he was being ridiculous – he didn’t care if Seven got just as much attention as he did, but tonight he was actually getting _less._ Was it because he didn’t dress up elaborately like Seven? Was it because he was a man? Zen couldn’t figure it out, becoming less approachable in the ‘spooky’ bar as time went on.

“Another one, here,” Zen called to the bartender. The burly man plopped down the 7th beer, but didn’t remove his hands. “I might be cutting you off soon, son. Are you alright?” Zen smiled up at the man, flashing his bright teeth as always. “I’m fine, just passing the time. Don’t worry, I can hold my liquor. Thank you for caring, heh.” That answer seemed to satisfy him. The bartender let go of the bottle with a nod and turned to Seven, who had two men and a woman taking up his space.

“And you, pretty lady, don’t go accepting any drinks unless it comes straight from me.” He glared at the people surrounding Agent of Love suspiciously, then continued down the line to tend to other customers.

“Wha, that’s not nice. You know I’d never hurt a hair on your pretty face, girl,” one of the men said.

“I’m blushing,” Seven cooed.

Zen groaned. The other man turned to look at him.

“You got a problem, pretty boy?”

Zen took a swig of the beer. The first six weren’t helping him cope, so maybe seventh time is the charm. “My problem isn’t with you,” Zen laughed with a ‘hic.’ Ugh. He was drunk. Whatever. He took another swig. The man raised an eyebrow but decided to let it go.

“Seven, can we leave this bar? I can’t even talk to you with these…people, around you,” Zen whined out, struggling to stand up from his seat. Seven poked his head out to peer over at Zen. “Oh~? You finally want to talk to me now, huh?”

“You know him?” The woman asked, eyes widening as Zen approached.

“Yes, this is my good friend. He’s an actor, so play nice,” Seven giggled.

“He looks like an actor,” she said with a gasp before looking back at Seven. “Say, so are you an actress? Is that how you know him?”

Seven got out of his seat and placed his arms around Zen. “Hehe, no I’m just a fan of his. Isn’t that right, Zenny?” Zen glared down at her – no, him. His head throbbed. Stupid Seven was getting to him. What a nuisance. Zen was tired of her antics. No – _shit_ – him.  _His_ antics.

“Babe, but we’re having so much fun. Just send him home in a cab,” one of the men suggested. Zen couldn’t even make out which one spoke, but it irritated him either way. People only wanted him to leave when they wanted a chance to talk to a girl. He hated it. He hated this – everything. He wasn’t having fun here.

“No, no, we go together,” Zen huffed out.

“Are you alright?” Seven said, fingers gently pulling Zen’s chin down to look him in the eyes.

Heat prickled on his neck. What the hell was she doing?

“Let’s go,” Zen said, snatching away his chin. Seven frowned.

“Yes, alright. Sorry guys, it’s been fun~”

…

Seven tried to walk alongside Zen but it was difficult with the crowds of dressed up people and Zen’s own disinterest in trying to walk alongside Seven. He stumbled along, vision hazy and wondering if he’d throw up on someone’s costume. He thought these days – the partying till you passed out days – were over. How did he even get this far? Why did he chug the rest of his beer before leaving the bar? What the hell was he doing? He stopped walking to put a hand on a wall for balance.

“Um, maybe we just go home,” a concerned Seven suggested. “I’m sorry if you didn’t have fun,” he sighed. Zen hit the wall, much to Seven’s surprise.

“I want to sleep right now.”

“Right now?”

“Right now.”

Zen pointed to a hotel a few blocks down. Seven’s eyes widened in surprise and then he laughed out something that was definitely not feminine. “Are you serious? Zenny, if you want to hook up with the Agent of Love, just say so.”

Zen glared at him, then proceeded forward. After another struggle to make it to the entrance, it became clear that this was a love hotel. But Zen was too drunk to care. A nervous Seven sat Zen down in the lobby and then checked them out a room for the night. There was only one available because of a last-minute cancellation, so Seven happily accepted it.

“Up you go, princess,” Seven mocked, helping Zen get to the elevators.

“Shut up,” Zen groaned out. But it was a delayed response, to which Seven laughed at as they had already arrived on the 9th floor. They walked a couple doors down and Seven swiped the heart-shaped keycard to open the door. It wasn’t the most beautiful room, but it was enough for their purposes – sleep.

Seven helped Zen undress and lay down, kissing his forehead as a joke and tucking him in. “Do you want a bedtime story, my love?” Seven asked, fluffing Zen’s pillow.

“I hate you,” Zen sighed, turning over. Seven laughed and threw off his heels.

“That’s too mean! How about the trash can to throw up?”

“I won’t throw up.”

“Does that mean I can leave, or is that not ladylike?” Seven laughed. He sat on the edge of the bed, brushing his long locks with a carefree hand. Zen turned to his other side to face him, watching Seven’s hand movements. His eyes trailed up the rest of his arm, resting on his neck, then his chin, then his lips. Seven’s bright eyes looked feminine. Everything about him was cute. He was a perfect Agent of Love. Even his body seemed feminine. Were those his natural curves, or did he alter his outfit to appear that way like his chest?

“Whatcha looking at, Zenny?” Seven asked, hands slowing down. Zen clumsily reached over to touch Seven’s hand. It was soft, like a girl. Seven raised an eyebrow, but Zen ignored him. He was too curious to stop. With a grunt he sat up in the bed, taking one of Seven’s hands into his own to compare their sizes. Seven’s hand was smaller. It was dainty, soft, a little long sure, but with manicured nails. It was the kind of hand he enjoyed on a woman. He’d kissed plenty of hands just like it. On a whim, he brought it to his lips. Or at least he attempted to. The drunk man misjudged the distance and hit himself in the nose. Seven didn’t bother holding back how funny he thought it was, shoulders heaving.

“Dude, maybe it is time to sleep,” Seven said, his voice returning to its natural deepness. Zen stared at his face, but no, even with the more masculine voice it didn’t change how feminine Seven was to him. “Are you going to sleep with me?” He slurred out. Seven cocked his head to the side again, finally stopping brushing his hair. “Well seeing as there’s only one bed, I guess. I’d go home if you weren’t so plastered. Why’d you drink so much tonight? You had like five strong beers.”

“Seven,” Zen said, wobbling in place before leaning forward to rest his head against Agent of Love’s shoulder.

“Uh, yes?”

“No, I had…I had seven beers.”

“Sweet Honey Buddha, and you’re still kicking? What a monster!”

Seven smelled like flowers. He’d never been so close to him before – did he always smell like this or was tonight a special occasion to complete the outfit? He moved his head up to his neck, breathing it in. “U-uh? Zen?” Seven laughed, gently pushing Zen off of him. “That tickles, man. Come on, let’s sleep.” Seven sat up and reached around his back with a grunt.

“Gah, can you get the zipper for me, Zen?” He returned to sitting on the bedside, back turned towards Zen and moving his hair out of the way. Zen clumsily fumbled to grasp onto the small zipper at the very top and started pulling down. He stopped when he saw the back hooks of a red laced bra.

“Bra?” Zen croaked.

Seven giggled. “Of course, all Agents of Love need bras. Proper support is necessary to fulfil missions!”

Zen’s hands rested over the latches, and despite his previous fumbling, smoothly unhooked them.

“Oh, uh, no need for that,” Seven said, shifting in place. “I got it from here, thanks. Although your expertise is showing, heh.” He started to get up before Zen’s certain hands gripped Seven’s arm and brought him back down. Zen leaned in to smell the bare skin of Seven’s middle back, and gently licked where he had unlatched the bra. Seven shot up, arm still held by Zen.

“W-whoa, what are you doing? As much as I enjoy this fantasy, I know you’re straight.”

“Straight?” Zen asked. He couldn’t put his thoughts together. He just wanted Seven to sit back down to taste her sweet skin again. Her? His?

“Zen, focus, stay with me,” Seven said, his laugh a little less genuine and a lot more nervous.

“Yes, stay,” Zen pulled Seven’s arm, making him lean over the bed. Zen leaned his face forward and Seven leaned back instinctively. “Z-Zen? Are you serious? It’s me, Seven.” Zen stared into his eyes, unwavering. “Luciel, it’s me, Luciel,” Seven insisted. Seven didn’t think himself a shy person, but this was Hyun of all people. Yes, he always thought he was gorgeous, but this scenario was a fantasy and was always supposed to be _just_ a fantasy. Zen was clearly drunk out of his mind and Seven didn’t want him to do something that would jeopardize their friendship. “Maybe I don’t sleep here tonight after all,” huffed Seven as he removed his arm forcibly from Zen’s grip. Zen simply continued staring.

Seven zipped up the suit best he could on his own and walked to the door to put his heels back on. “Check out is before noon, so don’t sleep too late,” he grunted, pushing his foot into the first shoe and balancing himself with the door. “You heard me?” He called. No answer. He slipped into the second heel and turned around. “Z—,” but Zen was behind him. Seven’s breath hitched. He never felt small beside Zen but now Zen seemed tall as his eyes bore down into his skull.

Zen’s arms slammed into the door behind Seven, trapping the Agent of Love between them. “C-come on man, stop joking around…”

Zen wasn’t joking around. Seven stood like a deer in headlights as the older man kissed him on his lips, his arms falling to grip Seven’s waist. Seven didn’t kiss back, still too shocked to figure out the situation. If Zen was anyone else, he would’ve been all over this. His perfect face, sultry gaze, abs, and biceps were insane. Zen was the real secret agent as far as looks go, thought Seven. Zen pulled away, his gaze still just as intense.

Seven found it difficult to speak, but managed. “Zen, I understand I’m a hot babe right now, but you’re going to regret this in the morning.”

“Regret what?”

Seven blinked. Wow, he was serious.

“Regret trying to hook up with me, a guy with a dick,” he said with a laugh at the end from how incredulous the situation was.

Zen leaned in again, Seven felt himself sweating under his wig. “Is that so…” Zen kissed his nose, then traced his tongue down the side of his neck. Seven shivered.

“Shit,” he grumbled.

“What’s wrong?” Zen asked, taking one hand to cup his cheek.

“You know, just dick stuff,” Seven said, motioning with his eyes for Zen to look down. In the catsuit there was now a small bulge. Zen looked down at it for a little longer than Seven thought he would.

“So you like me,” said Zen with a devilish smile.

Seven’s mouth fell open. “Holy shit Zen, you’re not straight at all.”

Seven felt really dumb, he was never wrong about these things. Ladies’ man Zen was OK with what was clearly a penis?

“I’ve never been with a guy before,” Zen said, gently tugging at Seven’s waist.

“I think you’re confused because of the makeup, and wig, and suit,” gulped Seven.

“Maybe.”

Zen let him go and pulled the wig right off. “Come here.” He lifted Seven up easily, walked over to the bed, and tossed him down on his stomach. “You know, I’m more of a top,” Seven said, starting to move to turn over. But Zen straddled him and pulled down the zipper, all the way. There it was, what he wanted. He leaned over and kissed the small of his back again. The unlatched bra was starting to slide down, he kissed all around it, then Seven’s shoulder blades. Seven shivered again, hands starting to clench and ball up the sheets.

“It’s not too late to turn back,” offered Seven, one last time. Zen’s tongue hesitated, and then he gently stretched to nibble Seven’s ear. “You don’t want me?”

Seven shivered again. “I’d be lying if I said this wasn’t hot,” he breathed out.

“Then let me have some fun.”

Seven relaxed, surrendering himself to Zen’s mercy. He still couldn’t believe this wasn’t a dream. He felt Zen’s member through his boxers as he rubbed on his back, kissing and licking skin wherever he found it. Zen’s hands laced with Seven’s as he sucked and gently bit all around the sensitive areas of his back and neck. Zen was just like Seven imagined – gentle, assertive, and attentive. The actor was making him tingle all over with the careful touches, but none of it was making him any less hard.

He moaned out just slightly as Zen sucked on his neck again. Seven felt the weight of Zen lift, and was surprised when he easily flipped him around. Zen straddled him again, leaning to kiss him deep. But Zen was still drunk and it was sloppy, a little more saliva than Seven enjoyed making its way into his mouth. Seven timidly reached his hands to touch Zen’s abs. He’d always wanted to know how they felt, and it was more glorious than he imagined. Perfectly chiseled, Zen was a statue. Seven couldn’t get harder if he wanted to. Zen suddenly pulled away and started tugging down the suit off Seven. Seven complied, helping him pull it down until it was at his thighs. The fake breasts under the bra were immediately pulled out and tossed aside. Zen kissed Seven’s chest, slobbering down his less defined abs, leaving saliva in the crevices. Zen growled.

“You a furry?” Seven joked.

“A what?”

“Nevermind.”

Zen ignored him, teeth pulling down the bra so he could lick Seven’s nipples. Seven’s hands went to grip Zen’s waist and he grunted. Seeing his reaction, he continued licking around and sucking, watching Seven just barely squirm under his touch. Zen growled again, pulling the suit even further down off Seven until he could feel his boxers. A hand went under to feel around. Seven gasped. “Zen…”

Zen licked his lips. Yes, he wanted to hear the way Seven moaned his name again. Much more than that quiet whisper. So he’d have to do much more than this. Even if it was a little different, Zen didn’t hesitate. He’d never touched a penis that wasn’t his own, but since he owned one, shouldn’t that make him an expert? He’d have to find out right now. Zen got up and pulled the suit down to Seven’s ankles. He pulled off the heels and tossed them aside before pulling the whole catsuit off. Now he had room to work. He got between his legs and lifted them onto his shoulders.

There was no mistaking the view. With the fake breasts, the cat suit, and the wig gone, not even the makeup really made Seven look feminine anymore. But that didn’t stop Zen. He licked at Seven’s hard dick through his boxers, tasting precum that leaked through. It was delicious. He pulled the boxers down one of his legs and licked at the tip directly. Seven groaned out. “Ah, Zen, you’re really gonna go all the way, huh?” Zen didn’t respond and shoved his head onto Seven's twitching member, swallowing bit by bit. Seven tugged at the sheets and closed his eyes, biting at his lip. Zen bopped up and down, mimicking the women who had done the same thing to him. He wasn’t sure if he was doing well or not, but Seven moaning out yet again made him speed up. Zen was desperate to hear his name again.

“Zen, Zen wait…” Zen reluctantly stopped, looking expectantly at Seven. Seven sat up and kissed him on the lips, hands nudging at his boxers. Zen shook them down. “Hold on,” Seven said, scooting closer to him. He wrapped his legs around Zen’s thigh and pushed himself so both of their dicks were touching. “This OK with you?” Seven asked. Zen looked surprised as he looked down, but nodded. They kissed again while Seven rubbed them together. Zen sighed into his mouth. “This feels good.”

Seven smiled and bit his lip. Zen was new to this and he could tell, this was the one social experience he had over him. As Zen throbbed against him, he felt he could continue to lead the charge. He squeezed their tips together, relishing in how Zen started rubbing into him on his own. If anyone had asked him even two hours ago if he’d ever have the opportunity to kiss the gorgeous actor’s smooth lips, he’d have laughed them out of the bar. But this? This was _so_ much better.

He was feeling bold now as Zen’s eyelashes fluttered, struggling to keep his eyes open as the lust overcame him. Seven took the opportunity. He pulled away from Zen, who grimaced. “Hey Zen, ever make love to a man before?” He knew the answer, but he was looking for confirmation.

Zen shook his head ‘no’ and Seven stood up. “Do you want to?” Zen stared straight ahead at Seven’s cock, now eye-level. He nodded slowly, saliva dripping down the edge of his mouth. Wasting no time, Seven went to the bathroom and found the complimentary condom and packet of lube. He ran the water and took a hand towel to gently wash his rim. Oh yes, he was doing this. He was going to fuck Zen.

Seven exited the bathroom to find Zen gently stroking his hard member on the edge of the bed. Zen looked away from him. “H-how do we do this?” Seven felt he would jizz just from the sight of a shy Zen. But he contained himself and hopped on the bed, leaving the lube and condom on the dresser. “Open me up and I’ll let you fuck the hell out of my asshole, that’s how we do this,” Seven grinned. It was his turn to be assertive. Zen silently obeyed, making his way behind Seven who got in a doggy-style position. Seven balled his fists, counting to himself so he wouldn’t cum from Zen’s warm tongue teasing around his sensitive asshole. Jesus, it was his first time, right? Right?

“Ah, Zen…” He moaned out. That was a mistake as Zen picked up the pace, excited from hearing his name again. “Woaw, woaw, no, hold on,” Seven gasped, squeezing the tip of his dick as Zen paused the motion. He just needed a moment to catch his breath. This was probably never happening again, he couldn’t ruin this opportunity from his own eagerness. “I-I’m ready,” he followed up. He wanted more preparation but he clearly wasn’t going to be able to handle it. That tongue was dangerous.

He turned around as Zen took the condom off the table. Seven gently took it from him and unwrapped it himself. He put it in his mouth and leaned over Zen’s dick, neatly pulling it over his tip and then pushing it down gently from the sides with his mouth. Zen groaned. “Y-you’ve done this before, huh?” Zen gasped out from the tight material. Seven winked at him as a response.

He then reached over for the lube packet and smeared it over the condom and over his asshole. “You don’t need more than that?” Zen asked. He had no idea, he didn’t do too much anal. Seven grinned. “I like it a little rough.” Enough time was wasted. “We’re switching up,” Seven said, pushing Zen on his back. “It’s my turn to be on top.”

Zen didn’t protest, letting Seven trace his hands along his abs and straddle him. He lowered himself to the tip, taking one hand and lining it up before he felt the push of Zen’s member on his asshole. Seven winced and hesitated, then kept going. “Are you OK?” Zen said, noticing the discomfort. “Yes, yes, trust me,” Seven groaned out, moving back up and down a few times until he got used to the size. “You’re just really big is all,” he laughed, pushing deeper still. Seven moaned out, Zen struggled not to buck.

“Ah, it’s really tight,” sighed Zen, hands punching into the bed. “I’ll let you know when to move,” said Seven, still adjusting. Zen nodded, closing his eyes as the tight, warmness continued to envelope him. It was amazing, and it wasn’t even all the way in. He felt like whimpering. “Seven, ah,” he sighed again.

Soon, the rest easily slipped down until Seven was sitting on Zen. Seven braced himself, hands on Zen’s chest. Slowly, he started going up and down. Zen opened his eyes to watch the redhead move on top of him. It was a new sensation and he hoped it could continue for a long time. Seven moved a little faster and Zen roughly grabbed his waist. He wanted to buck so bad but he was afraid of hurting Seven, so remained still. “Such a big man,” Seven breathed out after a few moments. “But I can take ya. Go ahead, move,” dared Seven with another grin. He didn’t need to ask twice.

Zen waited a few seconds to match Seven’s rhythm. Seven stumbled forward as Zen moved his hips into him. “Zen, Zen, ah,” Seven moaned. Like a magic word, Zen started moving a little faster, sweat going down his back and praying he didn’t cum right then and there. But he _definitely_ could.

The beast was truly, fully unleashed. “Fuck, Seven, you’re so tight. What a nice little asshole you got there, I want to fuck you so bad,” Zen whined loudly. Seven was surprised, but it wasn’t unwelcome. Dirty talk turned him on. “But you are fucking me,” Seven laughed in-between gasps. Zen growled. “I want to fuck you _harder_.” Zen stopped moving and sat up, much to Seven’s confusion. “Zen?” He gasped. “Don’t pull out now,” he said, only half-joking.

“I don’t plan on it.” Zen continued leaning forward, holding Seven’s legs now and pushing him on his back. “W-woaw!” said Seven. He’d never been bent over like this before, but now he had no control once again as Zen the Beast lifted his ass in the air and thrusted into him. “Ah, shit,” yelled Seven. He felt the lube trickling down inside him and heard the slapping of Zen as he slammed into his ass. “Zen I could cum like this,” screamed out Seven. He had tried so hard to hold it in, but the animal-like barrage on his insides had much more of an effect than any self-control he possessed.

“I’m close, too,” grunted Zen, not slowing down for anything. “Ah, oh god, Zen!” Seven moaned out, arms and legs starting to shake. “Yes, yes,” Zen breathed, feeling as if he’d burst.

“I’m cumming,” he finally relented with a quiver of the lip. “S-say my name,” moaned out Seven. “Tell me who you’re about to cum in.”

Zen nearly howled it out. “I’m cumming in you, Seven, oh god, Seven, Seven, I’m cumming in your tight little asshole!” He moaned out one more time, finally slowing down as he pumped out the rest of his orgasm. Seven came not even a second later, the liquid gushing out and onto his chest. He breathed heavily. Another squirt fell.

“Oh, fuck,” Zen said, slowly letting go of Seven’s heavy legs. Seven closed his eyes, a smile creeping up. “So this is Zen the Beast,” he croaked with a small laugh. Zen said nothing, head dizzy. He felt the ooze of cum inside the condom and knew he had to get up. But he was so exhausted, he didn’t know if he’d make it. God, why did he have so many drinks again? Oh, right, to avoid this very situation. Maybe an eighth one would’ve stopped the beast from leaving his body, but now he had to accept that he enjoyed all of it and he unquestionably wanted to do it again.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me so of course I use any excuse to have Vanderwood appear.  
> \----  
> Shoutout to my fandom homies who fuel my smut.


	2. MC/Seven/Vanderwood: Peekaboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven and MC decide to spice up their love life. Vanderwood narrowly consents.  
> \---  
> Contains: Voyeurism, threesome, double penetration, SWALLOWING

The Arabic-Korean dictionary slammed shut as the door unlocked. Vanderwood cursed, reopening the slender book to unfold the creased page. He didn’t consider himself a neat freak, but he liked to take care of his belongings. The dictionary was hard enough to find as it is, he didn’t want to go through the process of buying another one. He slipped it back into his coat pocket and let himself in, not bothering to announce his presence. Seven knew where he was and why he was there, the petty introductions had become unnecessary.

But today there was no unfunny joke to greet him, just the buzz of Seven’s multiple computers. Was he not here? That was odd. His mission didn’t require him to leave his home, and Seven ordered anything he wanted online. He sighed and decided to call him, wandering into the living room to make sure Seven wasn’t just lost in work (which sounded ridiculous, anyway). But no, his seat was empty with all the monitors on. Why would he leave his computer unlocked? That also sounded ridiculous.

The answer came quickly – the main monitor was the CCTV feed with that girl from the RFA. He had watched her for Seven a few times when he got busy, so recognized the apartment. Seven’s obsession with her scared Vanderwood, who was already uneasy with his participation in the charity organization itself. But knowing about the obsession only served to confuse him. Why would Seven leave the feed unsupervised? Did something happen to him?

He looked around the room once more for any sign of struggle, but there was nothing. Perhaps a professional? A laugh from the monitor speakers snapped his attention. Vanderwood slunk into Seven’s chair to see MC smiling on the screen – but she was naked. He tried not to let his eyes linger on her body as he searched the apartment for any clue as to where his colleague was. But she laughed again and sprawled herself on the bed, “Seven! In the bedroom.”

What the hell?

Vanderwood checked the other feeds, and there he was, dressed in only socks and boxers, walking towards her room with some object cradled in his arms.

He couldn’t believe it. Well, no, he could, but he was still annoyed. He worried for nothing. Seven was not only in a charity organization as the stingiest man alive, but he was in some sort of romance with a woman too. And not just any woman, but the same woman in the charity he was in. Could he really not find some stranger to fuck and not get attached to? Vanderwood rolled his eyes and got up. He was going to have to tell Seven about this – the last thing Vanderwood wanted was to walk into a porno.

Vanderwood dialed for Seven, turning back to the CCTV feed to see if he’d pick it up. The ringtone ran clear through the speakers:

  
“…And the kids are actually smiling

(Such joie de vivre!)

She’s the lady in red when everybody else is wearing tan.

The flashy girl from Flushing.

The Nanny named Fran!”

 

It took a lot of self-control to not punch the speaker off the desk. Vanderwood knew enough English to know the song was mocking him, even if he didn’t recognize where it was from. That cheeky bastard.

But the phone went to the silent voicemail. He looked at the screen to see Seven looking at the phone, then placing it back on the dresser. What the hell was he doing ignoring his phone call? An angry Vanderwood moved his finger to redial before he paused at a slight gesture – Seven, looking in the direction of the camera.

A smiling Seven glancing was all it took for Vanderwood to understand that Seven knew he was being watched. But why?

Seven dropped the object on the bed. It was rope. MC gushed as Seven slid on top of her on the bed. A joke Vanderwood couldn’t catch caused her to laugh loudly again. He shut her up with kisses, their heads meshing together just slightly out of view. MC’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer. A hand squeezed his butt and Seven’s shoulders went up and down. More laughter.

Vanderwood was in awe – a mixture of fascination and utter disgust. Did this weirdo have a voyeur fetish? Did MC even consent to this? It felt wrong to keep watching, but it was intriguing to see his colleague - who reminded him of what a prime hacker virgin looked like - handle intimacy as if he was an expert. Was Seven not a hopeless virgin like he thought? It was incredulous, but as he saw Seven completely dominate this naked woman, Vanderwood began wondering if he even knew him at all.

Seven didn’t take long before he was grabbing the rope, tying it around MC’s hands and then to the bed. He bent her over doggystyle before tying the rest around her ankles. Well if Seven passed any training activity, it was definitely knots. He got on his knees and kissed her, letting her tied hands sloppily stroke him through his boxers. He got intense quickly, biting hungrily at her lips before moving to her neck and fondling her breasts. Her moans were gentle, almost soothing. Although it appeared Seven was already ready to pounce her, MC was accepting the attention lightly. Vanderwood could feel his face getting hot.

Her head went down and nuzzled at his crotch, Seven threw his head back. But he stopped there. Seven got up and went behind her. One hand squeezed her cheeks while the other rubbed over her clit. MC looked back, rocking her body against his touch. Seven moved his head down and licked slowly over both the holes that Vanderwood couldn’t see. Quickly, all his images of a nervous and inexperienced Seven were flying out of the window. Annoyed, he straightened out his tightening pants. This was ridiculous, he wasn’t going to sit here and watch this nonsense all day. Not even if he was being given permission, cause why would he want to see that? He couldn’t even participate. No – no – he didn’t want to participate either, he corrected himself.

Seven’s fingers got faster, MC’s barely audible moans through the speakers suddenly filled the whole room. “Seven,” she finally started to say, “Seven ah…” There was not denying it, thought Vanderwood, he definitely had a boner now.

“Don’t be so hasty,” Seven chuckled, slowing down. “No, don’t stop,” she whined, pushing her ass against his face.

“You don’t want anything else?” He asked, amusement pouring out of his voice. The same tone of voice that always pissed Vanderwood off.

“You know what I want,” MC replied, annoyed. She pushed her ass against him again, wiggling it as if it were an explanation itself.

“You’ll have to convince me,” Seven sighed.

“Then come here.”

So he did. Seven crawled back in front of her, biting her ear.

“Take them off,” she gasped.

“No, you should try,” he laughed again. She grumbled something and reached forward. Struggling, Vanderwood watched her struggle to pull down Seven’s boxers with just her mouth. But she got what she needed – the hard member sprung out, smacking her in the face. Both of them laughed, Vanderwood stood in shock at the girth Seven possessed. Was Seven really about to fuck his girlfriend for him? Now that he’d seen his entire dick, he wasn’t sure where the limits were for this voyeur encounter.

MC constantly gagged as she sucked him off, tied hands struggling to stay in place as she went up and down. Seven decided to help her, gently rocking his hips upwards into her mouth. Seven let out something between a laugh and a moan, his hands traveling through MC’s hair and head leaning back. But he tapped out quickly. “MC, MC wait, no…I’m ready.”

He was ready?

_Oh god, he was ready._

MC leaned forward, putting her ass up even further in the air and wiggling it as Seven went back around her once more. He was totally going to fuck her, Vanderwood couldn’t believe it. Were they even using protection? A million scenarios flashed through his mind – was Nanny Vanderwood a reality? Would the kid even live if the agency found out? Panic set in, but his boner didn’t leave. There was no way Seven didn’t consider all of this beforehand, but Vanderwood couldn’t help but to worry. A loud screech brought him out of his thoughts. Seven was already inside of her. Jesus, why the hell did she scare him like that?

But the screech plateaued into a whine for more. “Seven, ugh, yes, like that.”

Vanderwood looked at his tight pants as they pinched him. He winced.

“Yes, yes.” Seven gripped her thighs and gently, slowly pulled almost entirely out of her. She screeched again. “Seven please don’t pull out, oh my god…”

He slowly pushed it back in and she shivered, whining out and pushing back against him. This repeated a few more times before she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Jesus stop teasing me, just fuck me, Seven, please fuck me!”

So he laughed, and so he did. Vanderwood’s jaw dropped as this monster leaned into MC, nearly pushing her face into the bed. He gripped tighter, slamming himself into her with a force and speed that Vanderwood wondered if he could even match. MC fell over, gripping the bedsheets and letting out muffled screams. Seven got louder himself, huffing out things Vanderwood had never even dared to say before – how good she felt, how hard he wanted to fuck her, how much he wanted to cum inside of her, how good she was at handling him.

Who the hell was this man? It wasn’t the goofball he knew. Vanderwood accepted that he was aroused, sure, but he couldn’t accept that Agent 707 was in any way some sort of sexual beast. It just wasn’t possible, even as it played out in front of his eyes.

Seven suddenly pulled out, causing MC to gasp. “Seven?”

Seven quickly untied the rope from the sides of the bed and lifted MC without a word. He sat on the edge of the bed and sat her in his lap, facing away from him.

No way, was he…?

MC slid back slowly, Seven’s member disappearing inside of her. But Vanderwood could see it all. Seven had moved in a perfect line of sight for him. He could see MC’s breasts jiggle as she went up and down, the small bit of saliva that leaked down her mouth, the hair on her crotch. And he could definitely see Seven’s legs, balls, and even the veins of his dick as it disappeared and reappeared inside of her.

“I bet you want two of these inside of you, huh?” He grunted out. “Yes, yes,” she screamed.

His hands grabbed her legs and lifted them up, she leaned back into him. But Seven took control. He went much faster than she could, thrusting upwards inside of her as she helplessly accepted her fate.

“I’m cumming,” she managed to mumble out in a whispery breath.

“You want me to cum, too?” He grunted.

She nodded. He didn’t accept it.

“Tell me you want me to cum, MC~”

A small smile crept up on her face.

“Seven, please cum inside me.”

The magic words slowed him down, clear liquid beginning to ooze out of her and onto his legs. They moaned loudly together, Seven still pumping up and down. Before they could even begin to clean up, Vanderwood took off out of the house.

…

Communication with Seven continued as normal. Vanderwood never mentioned visiting the empty house and watching them have sex, and Seven didn’t mention he was even having a relationship with the woman. But that was fine with Vanderwood – he wanted to forget about how nerdy, ridiculous Seven was a top with a large girth. He still couldn’t believe it. So much that when he had went home, he refused to masturbate his frustrations away because he didn’t want to think about Seven or MC which haunted his thoughts.

But that was his mistake.

When Vanderwood finally returned to the house to force Seven to catch up with his work, no amount of mental exercise he did for the inevitably awkward conversation prepared him to see MC on her knees, blowing Seven as he sat in his chair.

Vanderwood took a deep breath as MC turned away from Seven’s crotch to see him in the doorway.

“Is this why you’re not working, Seven?” He said, calmly. Flashes of the CCTV feed infuriated him. He had been doing so well, too.

Seven and MC exchanged a glance.

“Uh, yes?” Seven said.

Wrong answer.

“She has to go, Seven. I’m serious, a quickie is not worth your life, I promise you,” he growled.

She stood up and faced him, face flushing. “It’s not a quickie,” she declared.

“What? This is awkward enough, I don’t need detai—“

“You watched us on the feed,” she interrupted.

Vanderwood’s fight or flight response engaged immediately. He didn’t want to admit it, but it was probably pointless to deny it. Yes, he watched. And yes, he was extremely embarrassed about it. He knew what her breasts looked like, and her cute, tight ass, and that beast that was Seven’s di—

“You want to join?” She asked, next. She was closer than before, but Vanderwood hadn’t noticed her get any closer. There was no way to prove she was any closer than before other than an intense, gut feeling.

“W-what? What the hell are you saying?” Flight response was activating. The door was right behind him, he still had time. He wasn’t equipped to handle this scenario. It wasn’t anything crazier than things he’d been through – sexual encounters with the goal of getting information was something he’d trained for. But this? Pure lust with no goal over than gratification? It was embarrassing. Part of Vanderwood wondered if this was a test – an incredibly unnecessary and advanced test that Seven would never be able to pull off anyway.

“You’re so hard, already,” MC mused, her face now a breath away from Vanderwood’s chest.

_Shit._

MC hesitated. “Can I touch you?”

It was his defining moment – he was embarrassed enough as it was. But did he do this? Would he go this far because he was horny? He looked at Seven, who had a small smirk but otherwise unreadable expression. Was this his idea, or hers? He couldn’t tell.

“This is a strange way to get me to let you off work – which I’m not,” he decided to say instead of answering.

“I promise I’ll work after,” Seven shrugged. _After?_ His member hung out openly, Vanderwood wondered if he had any shame in him at all.

MC’s gentle hands distracted Vanderwood as she trailed them down his arms.

“Seven promised me two,” she said. Vanderwood cursed himself for his inability to control his earthly desires.

It wasn’t as awkward as Vanderwood thought it’d be – which made the situation that much weirder. He thought Seven would make fun of him, that he might feel emasculated or pissed off if Seven laughed and made jokes in a sudden threesome with his colleague. But Seven continued to surprise him, despite what he’d already seen on the CCTV feed, Seven was as gentle and considerate as he was aggressive. Vanderwood didn’t feel uncomfortable by Seven’s naked presence near him, if anything it felt business as usual. They were in sync, having known each other for years now. When Vanderwood had removed his shirt, Seven was there to put it on the chair. When MC got on her knees to give him head, Seven was there, having already pushing his chair for him to sit in. She got on all fours and Seven went behind her to eat her out.

It was a smooth train with no hiccups or need to communicate. Vanderwood grunted, trying not to buck as MC’s tongue licked down his length. Her hand gently squeezed his balls together and she struggled to stay consistent as Seven distracted her from behind. But Vanderwood looked down at her, enjoying seeing her hesitate and feeling her breath labor against him. She slowly moved her mouth back over him, her wet and warm tongue now lapping at his tip as she swallowed him up and down. He closed his eyes, hands involuntarily gripping her shoulders. He admitted to himself that he was jealous when he saw the feed – he wanted a cute girl tasting him, too. But now that it was here, he wondered if he could even handle it. But, he told himself, he had to. He couldn’t lose to Seven. He would never live it down.

Seven tugged at MC and she removed her mouth, a single line of drool following her. “I think we’re ready.” She hastily stood up and went to the desk, digging in her purse. She pulled it out and Vanderwood understood – two condoms. He took a deep breath. He couldn’t believe he was about to do this. But when she handed it to him, Vanderwood had no objections and slid it on. A perfect fit. He wondered if Seven had the same size, but he wouldn’t dare ask.

“Let’s move to the bed,” Seven suggested. It was the first time anyone had spoken since they got undressed, and Vanderwood only nodded. MC got to the bed and awkwardly looked between the two of them. But Vanderwood decided what was going to happen.

“And you want two, right?”

MC nodded.

“Alright.”

He laid on the bed and gently led her arm to him. MC climbed the bed and straddled him, looking down at his muscular figure, eyes lingering over his abs and scars. In a feat of confidence, he grabbed her arms and pulled her to lean over him and close to his face.

“Are you ready?” She gulped, face turning red as he stared intently into her eyes. Vanderwood blinked ‘yes,’ and she moved around to line up his length. MC struggled, but Seven’s hand straightened it for her. Although it shouldn’t have mattered, Vanderwood hated how warm and gentle Seven’s hands felt.

_I can’t believe Agent 707 touched my hard dick._

She slid easily down the condom – the tight clenching swallowing it whole in one, slow, but fluid motion.

“Ah, shit,” Vanderwood mumbled. MC took the opportunity to nibble at his neck, her hands caressing his sides. Was this OK? Was this really Seven’s girlfriend that was treating him so kindly? It didn’t matter in the end, as he moaned out against her. He gripped her waist, her soft skin melting under his command. The feeling started slow as he thrusted into her, and he grimaced as he wondered if Seven felt better. No, there was no way Seven was better than him. He would prove it – he would make MC moan harder than he did on the CCTV feed. That would teach Seven to mess with him.

His grip tightened and he thrusted a little faster, causing MC to gasp out. “W-wait, wait,” she said. He stopped and felt the bed move. It was Seven. He waited, staring into MC’s face as her expression gave away exactly what Seven was doing behind her. He looked over her shoulder to see a serious Seven and his hands on her shoulders. MC gasped again, then sighed. Seven was in, so he could continue.

He returned to the fast speed he was at before the interruption – eyes darting between a MC who increasingly howled out and a content Seven.

“Oh my god,” she cried out. Her hands went limp at Vanderwood’s sides, MC closed her eyes let both of the men ravish her. “You wanted both,” Seven tutted from behind her, a grin escaping him. “Yes, yes,” she agreed, her hands desperately searching to hold onto something again.

In a temporary lapse of reason, Vanderwood’s own lust caused him to finally speak up. “You like it when I go fast like this? Do you want it harder?” Although he asked, he wasn’t really looking for an answer that wasn’t an enthusiastic ‘yes.’ Which he received, much to his delight. Sweat peeked on his brow as he fulfilled her request, hips moving more dangerously into her. He looked over her shoulder again to see a desperate Seven, his grip tightening on her shoulders and eyes closing in ecstasy. “So tight,” he groaned out.

Something deep in Vanderwood made him smile – good, there was no way Seven could outlast him. But deeper still, a sweating and moaning Seven only made Vanderwood want to keep going. It was a feeling he knew he would have to address later – the sight of Seven turning him on. As the thought came and went, he suddenly could feel just how close Seven was to him. The heat of his body behind MC, his leg hairs tickling his, his balls flopping against his own.

_Shit, am I going to cum?_

No – no – there was no way those thoughts were bringing him closer. He tried to push it away, focusing on MC’s face. “Look at me,” Vanderwood demanded. She blinked open her eyes and reached over to kiss him. He didn’t mind the saliva that trickled out of her, as she desperately tried to continue the kiss while the moans escaped her.

MC and Seven fumbled over their words, both breathing out at the same time in a whispered warning – “I’m going to cum.” It made all three of them chuckle. “I’m sorry, Vanderwood,” she grunted out, slowing down on top of him as she rode the orgasm out. Vanderwood felt Seven slow down also, his eyes shut as he finished. The heat from both of their bodies felt like fire to Vanderwood, who was still on the edge but feeling confident since he outlasted Seven. He wondered if Seven even cared at all, but he did. MC gently slid off of him, gasping as Vanderwood’s hard dick slid out of her. MC slunk to the floor, looking as if she would pass out at any moment.

Vanderwood slid off the condom and began moving his hand, desperate to finish it off. But before he could even finish a stroke, Seven’s hand gently moved it away. A flustered Vanderwood looked at him in stunned silence as Seven swallowed it whole – much more than MC could even manage. Shocked, he did nothing but watch as Seven’s head bobbed up and down over him.

_Is this really happening?_

Thoughts raced through his head – mostly the question of his own sexuality, but also if he found Agent 707 attractive. If MC hadn’t initiated this and it was just him and Seven, would this have happened? The thoughts vanished as Vanderwood groaned out, feeling his climax bubbling up inside Seven’s mouth. “Fuck, I’m cumming,” he called out to warn Seven so he could pull away. But Seven made eye contact with Vanderwood and didn’t stop. Although he wouldn’t admit it, the eye contact put him over the edge. His hands gripped the bed sheets, not removing his locked gaze as Seven swallowed him down. When it was over, Seven gasped for air and licked Vanderwood’s tip off. They both sat back in the bed, a cocky look from Seven and a confused one from Vanderwood.

Vanderwood broke the eye contact first when a small snore from an exhausted MC on the floor made its way into the atmosphere.

“Um, so – “ Seven started, that same irritating tone full of amusement back again.

“You have 10 minutes to clean up and get back to work,” Vanderwood interrupted, getting up from the bed.

“Wow Stark, you really are heartless,” Seven fake-cried.

“9.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol.


End file.
